


Sentimental Journey

by cindergal



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, First Time, Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindergal/pseuds/cindergal
Summary: Everyone's a cockblocker.  ;-)





	Sentimental Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Importing some of my older fic from LJ. Originally posted there 7/18/10.

The two weeks since they'd decided to actually become a real couple could be characterized, if Reid was a sentimental guy, as the best two weeks of his life. He was decidedly **NOT** a sentimental guy, but it had still been fucking incredible. He wasn't used to hour long phone calls after a late shift, or his _boyfriend_ delivering coffee or dropping by to have lunch with him for no reason whatsoever, or all of the constant, amazing KISSING. God.

So yeah, it had been incredible. It had been amazing. It had also been torture for both of them, in the best sense of the word. Furtive make out sessions in every possible semi-private corner of Oakdale whenever they could find a minute of alone time, and it wasn't often - or enough - for Reid. But he was being good. He wasn't pushing Luke into anything before he was ready. He was showing fucking superhuman amounts of patience is what he was doing. God.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," Luke said, after banging his knee on the gear shift of his car for the third time. "Why are we making out in the car like a couple of teenagers? Don't you have, like, a room with a bed in it?"

Reid scratched his head. "I...thought you wanted to wait. Or something."

"Why would you think that!"

"I seem to recall something about, 'oh, this is moving so _fast,_ '" Reid said, raising his voice an octave and fluttering his eyelashes.

"Okay, first? I sound nothing like that. I happen to know I have a deep, sexy voice. (Reid had to concede that point) Second? I didn't say that fast was necessarily a _bad_ thing."

Reid just stared at him for a moment. "Okay, so why are we still sitting here talking? Drive!"

There were no lights on in the apartment when they arrived, and Reid said a silent thanks to Katie for having the foresight to make herself scarce for the night. He and Luke tumbled through the door, barely able to stop kissing long enough for him to get the key in the lock, and he fumbled blindly for the light switch so they wouldn't trip over one of Jacob's toys on their way to his room. As the lights came on he heard a woman scream and detached his mouth from Luke long enough to turn towards the sound.

"Hey! What the hell?" Chris Hughes glared at him from the sofa, attempting to shield Katie with his body as she hurriedly buttoned up her blouse.

"Ah! My eyes!" Reid screamed back.

"Very funny," Chris said. "I know the sight of a woman's bra must be terrifying for you."

"No, it's the sight of you macking on one of my friends." Reid shuddered melodramatically. "Ewww."

"Reid!" Luke scolded. But Reid could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Katie, we need a system," Reid said.

Katie smiled. "Agreed. We'll talk about it later. But since I was here first, please go away now."

Reid sighed and pushed Luke back outside. "Plan B?"

"My place?" Luke asked.

"You mean, Grand Central Station? Home for wayward teenagers, etc., etc."

"You never know, we could get lucky."

"From your lips to God's ears," Reid said.

***

The house was dark and silent. Luke carefully turned on the light, and found the living room empty. He took Reid's hand and led him upstairs to his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Come here, you," Luke said, grabbing Reid by the lapels and bringing him close for a kiss.

"Wait, wait...I can't believe these words are actually coming out of my mouth, but... I don't think I can do this."

"What? Why?" Luke followed Reid's gaze to where it fell on the bed. "Oh...Reid. This isn't about that whole 'where Noah and I made love countless times...' thing, is it?

Reid ran a hand through his hair. He was not used to feeling insecure. "Yes? I know, it's stupid, but..."

Luke took his hand. "It's not stupid, especially considering the way I was ping ponging back and forth for awhile there. But it's not like that anymore. I even put the photo away. See?"

"I know. And that means a lot, really. It’s just...” It’s just that he didn’t want their first time to be here, where Luke had memories of being with some other guy and what the hell was _happening_ to him?

Luke was apparently a mind reader, because he smiled sweetly and cupped Reid‘s face with his hand. "It’s okay. I get it. Plan C."

***

"So, we're using the term 'get a room' literally, are we?" Reid glanced around the Lakeview lobby. "And at Mommy's hotel. Kinky."

"Why not? Guaranteed alone time," Luke said, leaning into Reid's side as they waited for the desk clerk to retrieve their room keys. "Once we're inside that room, no one can bother us," he said, slipping the key into his jacket pocket and giving the second one to Reid.

"Luke! How lovely to see you, darling. And your handsome beau. How are you this evening, Dr. Oliver? And how fortuitous for us to meet here, as I've been wanting to get to know you better. You two must join me for dinner."

Lucinda Walsh breezed past them, summoning the hostess with a wave of her hand.

"I see the key to your cunning plan is to actually get to the room."

"Sorry?" Luke said, as they both trailed after his grandmother. "Maybe we should have worn disguises."

"Ooh, dress up. You are kinky."

Luke sighed. "Maybe later."

 

***

Finally, they were alone. Dinner was over, Lucinda Walsh and he had gotten along pretty damn well (‘birds of a feather, darling,‘ Lucinda had said, making Luke positively beam), and they were behind a closed and locked hotel room door.

That’s when Reid’s beeper went off.

He just stared at it for a moment in disbelief.

“I’m really getting a crash course in what it means to date a neurosurgeon, aren’t I?” Luke said.

“Why do people have to get head trauma when I’m finally going to have sex!”

Luke laughed. “I’m sure they’re very sorry. Now, go. Fix them.”

Reid buttoned his shirt back up and Luke helped him on with his jacket. “What are you going to do?” Reid asked him.

“It’s late. The room’s paid for. I might as well just stay here. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“God and car accident victims willing,” he said, kissing Luke good-bye.

***

It was seven a.m. when Reid slipped back into the room. He set the tray he was carrying down on the dresser and shrugged off his jacket before sitting down on the bed next to Luke. Luke was snoring softly and his hair stuck up in every direction, but he took Reid’s breath away, even then. Reid couldn’t help thinking that if this is what he got to wake up to every morning, he really wouldn‘t mind. Luke blinked up at him, smiling sleepily as Reid ran a hand through Luke’s crazy hair.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he said.

“Hey. What time is it?”

“Around seven. I brought you breakfast,” he said, nodding towards the tray.

Luke was beaming again. “Aww, you brought me breakfast in bed and we haven’t even slept together yet!”

“I also put the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door,” Reid said, wiggling his eyebrows for effect. Luke laughed.

“But you must be tired.”

“Not that tired.” He leaned down and kissed Luke thoroughly, showing him how not tired he was. Luke tugged him closer.

“You have too many clothes on,” Luke said, unbuttoning Reid’s shirt for the second time in twenty four hours. “You sure you don’t want breakfast first? Might get cold.”

“I’m willing to take that risk if you are,” Reid said. Luke smiled and pulled back the covers.

***

“So. Mission accomplished,” Reid said, when he could finally speak again.

“Why Dr. Oliver, you’re going to make me positively _swoon_ with that sweet talk of yours,” Luke said.

Reid propped himself up on one elbow so he could look down into Luke’s smiling eyes. “You know you’re amazing. You don’t need me to stroke your ego. I’d be happy to stroke something else a little more, though.”

Luke blushed under his gaze. “Actually...can we eat first? I’m starving.”

“Oh, thank God. I thought you’d never ask.” Reid sat up and reached for his boxers.

“Hey, I just realized something,” Luke said. “You put _me_ before _food,_ ” he teased. He sat up and put his arms around Reid, resting his chin on Reid’s shoulder. “I feel all special, now.”

“You should,” Reid said, pulling back a little so he could look into Luke's eyes. “You _are_ special. And I’d put you before anything. Even that fucking beeper, if I could.” And if he could have taken a photograph and captured Luke’s expression at that moment, he would have, because it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Okay, so maybe he was a sentimental guy after all.

 


End file.
